The Little Things
by hullosweetpea
Summary: While driving through Kansas Dean takes care of some business and Sam questions why they're even doing it.


**A/N: My first foray into Supernatural fanfiction. As a Kansas native I adore the fact they're from Lawrence, which is also why when I saw the plates on the Impala I knew the counties were off, sparking this story. I just finished season 2 (Goddammit Dean!), so I obviously have a lot to go. I also don't really know how buying tags goes, but I tried my best.**

 **Disclaimer: Not me Kripke**

The Little Things

Sam let his hand lay outside of the Impala's open window. "You know, I don't remember a day this hot in November."

"You've let the California weather get to you Sammy," said Dean with a grin as he playfully punched his brother's shoulder.

"Maybe, but it's not like we stayed here all the time. Not like other people."

Dean turned right. "It's still Kansas. It's still home. Or one of the closest things we have to it."

"Why are we even here Dean? Shouldn't we be out hunting? You know, saving people, hunting things."  
Dean pulled into a parking lot. "I have to take care of some business." He turned the ignition off and put the key in his pocket.

Sam, beginning to sweat, pulled his Carhartt off and threw it in the back of the Impala. A sluggish breeze ruffled through Sam's hair as he followed Dean inside the building. He put his hands in his pockets and slouched a bit as Dean patiently waited for the receptionist behind the counter to finish her conversation on the phone. Sam let his eyes wander around the room: vanity license plates hung on the wall, several file cabinets almost made up a wall themselves, and the letters T, V, and W were stapled to a cork board along with the date November 30, a computer humming in a corner. Sam felt a bit nostalgic when he saw a Jayhawk nestled amongst a Wildcat, Hornet, Gorilla and Shocker.

The receptionist finished her conversation and hung the phone back up. "Sorry for the wait. What can I do for you honey?"

"I'm here to renew my tags," said Dean.

"Okay, and the name?"

"Winchester," said Dean. As he waited for the woman to look it up he sifted through the pen cup, grabbed one and preceded to click it. Sam rolled his eyes and poked Dean in the shoulder.

"What," he mouthed.

"Stop it," Sam mouthed back.

"Okay, I have a 1967 Chevy Impala registered under a Dean Winchester. KAZ 2Y5," she said in a cheerful tone.

Dean gave her his signature grin. "That would be me ma'am."

She typed something into the computer. "And can I see your proof of insurance please?"

Dean pulled out his wallet and sifted through several cards before finding the one he wanted. He handed it to her and the woman made note of it and typed something into the computer. She clicked her mouse and the printer started up with a loud clack and hummed as something was printed out. She grabbed the still warm paper and folded it before putting it in a small manila envelope. "All right here's your insurance card and your new sticker for the next year to put on your plate."

"Thank you ma'am," he replied. He pulled his wallet out and replaced the card back inside and placed the two items back in his pocket.

She clicked a button and read a small chart. "That will be thirty nine dollars."

Dean fished his wallet back out and pulled out two twenties. The woman stashed the money away and pulled out a dollar. "Here's your change. You boys have a good day now."

Dean crumpled the one into one of his pockets of his jeans. "You too."

Sam followed Dean out of the office and into the now chilly air. "What the hell was that?"

Dean opened the manila envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. "I'd say a cold front is coming through. Kansas is a pretty bitchy state; you never get the weather you want."

"No I mean what happened in there. No fake names, all happy smiles, just in and out," clarified Sam.

Dean pulled the sticker off of the paper and affixed it to the license plate over the old one. "Tag expires at the end of the month. Figured I'd take care of it while we were driving through. I'm not getting a ticket for something stupid." He folded the paper and put it back into the manila envelope.

Sam opened the passenger side door. "I thought the car was registered in Lawrence. When did you switch it to Sedgwick County?"

Dean opened the driver's side door, hopped in, and started the car. "Things change when you leave Sammy. Not everything can stay the same."

Sam shivered as the air conditioning hit his face. He reached around to the back and slipped back into his Carhartt. "Did you change home base?"

Dean reached over and opened the glove box and threw the manila envelope inside. "When Dad left to go hunting on his own the house seemed too empty. I got an apartment here in Wichita, though if you stay we can always get a new home base."

"It's not just that; it's just..."

"Just what? Spit it out already Sam," growled Dean.

"I left to get away from all of this and now I'm sucked back in only to learn everything's changed. I know it wasn't the home you grew up in, but it was the closest thing I had to a home. I thought maybe it would always be there, but now I see that was stupid of me."

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and stopped at the intersection. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"You haven't been here for just the big things Sam, you've missed the little things too. Like parties and dinner and being a family. Just because you didn't want to be a part of the family anymore didn't mean we all didn't want to be a family anymore."

Sam sighed. "Dean, I didn't mean..."

Dean leaned his arm and head against the window. "It's alright. It was just something I needed to say."  
The light turned green and Dean sped through the light and down the street. The radio stayed eerily silent and Sam sighed and leaned his head against the window, causing his breath to fog up the glass. "Dean?"

"What," he growled.

"I don't want to miss the little things anymore. Look, I may still need time to adjust to the family business again, but I want to spend time with you. I miss having an older brother."

Dean scoffed. "I may have missed having a little brother too."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Dean punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Being a bitch," he said with a smile.

Sam punched him back. "Jerk."

Dean grinned and put a new tape in as the Impala drove through the familiar Kansas scenery.


End file.
